we all have secrets
by garustwilight22
Summary: pucca keeps the biggest secret from Garu, her uncles and all of Sooga and how will Garu take it when it's all hi fault?


As Garu laid his body on Pucca she begged him to get off she didn't want this with Garu well, at least anymore

As Garu laid his body on Pucca she begged him to get off she didn't want this with Garu well, at least anymore. He kept thrusting hard into her he wouldn't get off.

"GARU PLEASE STOP!!" she pleaded he wouldn't stop he just kept getting harder and harder and faster and faster.

"God Pucca I'm almost done quit crying it's supposed to hurt the first time" Garu said as he finally stopped Pucca then took this as an advantage to go to the bathroom she ran from him as fast as she could and went in there.

As she walked up to his mirror she looked at herself, she was shivering, blood running down her legs from how aggressive he was with her. Her hair had been up perfectly, now down and looking pulled and teased. She puked as she watched her tears roll down her face, make-up smeared every which way she looked like a complete disgrace.

"All he said was he wanted to pay me back for all the years he hurt me, but he ended up hurting me in a whole other way" Pucca said as she wiped the rest of her face off.

**-Flashback-**

"Pucca please don't give up on me just yet" Garu pleaded as Pucca looked away.

"Why? Why should I Garu you'll just run away…….again" Pucca said as she started to walk away.

"Because I can make it up to you I want to pay you back for all the times I've hurt you and how about I start by taking you out tonight you know like on a date" Garu said once more getting on his knees at her feet.

"Well….. I don't know… oh…um….ok fine"

"Yes!! Thank you trust me this will be a night to remember"

**-End of flashback-**

"I should have known what he meant right then and there" Pucca said to herself as she put her clothes back on and started out the door. It wasn't long after that when Garu caught up to her.

"So did you like what you saw?" Garu said cockily to Pucca as she walked father up away from him only to have him follow.

"Look" Pucca started as her eyes welded up with tears.

"You may have liked what we just did but it was very painful for me and you may have fixed the old hurt with the date you took me on tonight, but you blew it with that so now I don't want to talk to you so please do us both a favor stay out of my life so you can hurt me again" Pucca said as she ran to the Goh-Rong's front door.

"Pucca where have you been?" Ho asked her as she walked up the stairs.

"I don't want to talk about it" Pucca said as she slammed the door.

"Do you think the date with Garu went well?" uncle Dumpling asked his brothers.

"Well she just turned 19, do you think they…….."

"NO never are Pucca is better than that we raised her right"

**Meanwhile……… **

Pucca took down…. More like ripped down all her Garu posters, and the picture of him in his tiger stance she threw against the wall then with all she could she took a big piece of glass a slit her arms she smiled as she watched the blood stain her once pink carpet. She then through it out the window landing in font of Ching and Abyo who were taking a "walk".

Ching picked it up, she gasped when she saw the blood stains on it.

"Abyo look at this" Ching said handing the broken frame to him.

"I wonder what happened"

"I don't know but I know one thing"

"What?"

"It has something to do with Garu"

**Next morning…………**

Pucca woke up still hurting from the night she shared with Garu yesterday. She tried walking to get her clothes on, but she fell on the ground from the pain.

"Damn you Garu" Pucca shouted angrily as she got up and toughed it out.

She looked through her clothes all red and black and damn, she didn't have long sleeve anymore.

"I'll go shopping today, but I can't let my uncles see this" Pucca said starting to get a little guilty.

So she wrapped her arms up, and put on her shirt with a million firm strong hearts and then in the middle one small broken heart. Pucca thought it was perfect when she was younger…….

**-Flashback-**

"Oh!!" Pucca shouted happily when she saw Garu so she ran after him only to have him scream and run to there "tree house" and pull it up before she got to it and she slammed in the mud.

She started to cry and walk away she had already sent the thing to space once and it took them forever it get back well at least a WHOLE commercial break.

"That's ok Pucca, hey lets go shopping"

"Yahuh" Pucca said as she walked away into the store.

**Meanwhile and Garu's POV……**

I saw her walk away crying it hurt me to see that but the last thing I want to do is hurt her, but it's that in which is going to happen in 5 years and the worst part is knowing this at the tender age of 12.

Damn this spell why did are family have to get punished by Dragon (a little Skunk Fu there, but dude face it I really think gayest show EVER I mean a skunk that dose kung fu oh I'm scared now….. anyway) I have to do it, it will finally break the curse I am the last of are families men and the spell ends on me. I will break it that's a promise.

**End of Garu's POV **

"Oh Pucca look at this shirt" Ching pointed to a light purple shirt that had a picture of a chicken on it.

"Oh she looks just like Won" Ching yelled happily.

"That's because she is Won" the owner of the store said.

"Yah the customized shirts for all people here look at mine, over" policeman Bruce said as he took it out it just said "over" with period.

"It fits my style very nicely, over and out" he said as her walked out the door.

"I wonder what they have for you Pucca" Ching said looking around the store.

"Lets see, Santa, Ring-ring, Doga, The chefs, hey Pucca now you have Christmas presents ok Abyo, oh here you are wow look….what it's not noodles" Ching said as Pucca pushed her aside and looked, after that she let out a "huh".

It wasn't noodles it was hearts galore and one broken heart.

"Oh I get it" Ching said as she pointed to it

"Those are hearts of every one that loves you and the tailor probably thought that that one is…..I-is…."

"Garu" Pucca said. Wait WHAT PUCCA TALKED?!

"Pucca did you just-"

"Yes I did Ching and I'm going to start I mean the only reason it that's Garu is silent and I love this shirt and I'm getting it" Pucca said as she went up to the counter and bought it.

**- End of Flashback-**

Pucca walked down the stairs ready for hell when her uncles saw her arms wrapped up. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her push.

"I'm going shopping" Pucca said about to walk out the door.

"Ok... PUCCA what happened did Garu hurt you? Ho asked stopping his fire.

"No…well not exactly I went to get a drink last night and Yani got in my way and I... Tripped and fell on my picture of Garu.

"Ok that's good as long as he didn't do it your fine, go shopping" Linguine said getting back to the noodles.

"Ok" Pucca said leaving

"Well at least I didn't completely lie to them" Pucca said heading up the main road of Sooga.

**Ching's POV**

I watch with Abyo, Pucca with her arms wrapped up.

"Ching" Abyo said to me in a tone that made me want to cry.

"I know" I replied "we have to talk to her or more talk to Garu"

"I'll talk to Garu he's my best friend he'll open up to me to more"

"And I'll do Pucca she'll tell me anything" I said heading to her.

"Oh Pucca what have you gotten yourself into"


End file.
